Shine Until Tomorrow
by minniemouse550
Summary: Booth and Brennan have to solve one of their most scary cases. Brennan is Trapped in Antarctica When she finds a body that has evidence of being murdered. There are eighteen other people with her, one of them is a murderer,and she is stuck there. R&R!
1. Two weeks, six days, seven hours

Two weeks, six days, seven hours, thirty four minutes, and fifteen seconds ago she had left. Now she couldn't come back for another month because of the stupid storm. She was in Antarctica. No one ever thought she would go that far. To a place that's population was never above one hundred. There had been a storm though, that had wiped out one of the biggest bases, and so she had boarded that flight to go help identify the people there. Wouldn't they be frozen? But she had said that the storm had caused a machine to break, which caused an explosion, which is why she was going. Because they wouldn't be in whole, frozen parts. They would be scattered amongst Antarctica. She was on a team of twenty. She had socks that were an inch thick and she would wear about five pairs at a time. But he still worried. She was at a place were seventy degrees below freezing was a hot day. How could someone as rational as her go off like that to _Antarctica?!_ It was crazy! But this was Bones, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was quite good at rationalizing things. He missed her so much. He worried about her so much. He was so excited this morning. She was to be boarding a plane that afternoon and arriving in DC tomorrow! Now he had to wait another month! Six hours ago he had gone on video chat with her, super excited, and now he was completely broken up. She had tried to tell him she would be fine. That they had plenty of generators, socks, and provisions. So now I sat on my couch, my son, who was going to come pick Bones up from the airport with me tomorrow, was asleep in his room, and even though Parker usually made me happy, today, even with the comfort of my son, I felt… empty.

I waited for something to happen, anything that would take my mind off my partner's absence. I heard a ping from my computer. Maybe there was something. On the screen showed Bones' face. Her blue eyes, her wavy, silky, brown hair. I watched as a smile formed on her face and she said "Hi." We were on video chat. I studied her closer. The smile was fake. It was cover for something. Worry, fear, and anger. Something had happened.

"What happened, Bones'. Are you okay?" I watched as the total fakeness on her face was wiped away so I could see her true emotions.

"I'm fine, for now." She said. I noticed that she seemed to be looking around herself, as if watching her surroundings. She was being cautious in a way that made me feel as if she was worried Epps was coming to kill her.

"What do you mean 'for now!?" I said "What's going on!?"

"Dr. Moore was murdered." She said. Someone was murdered up there?! How could this happen!? "And I can't fly out for the next month, and we don't know who the murderer is."

"Bones!" I didn't know what to say. She was with eighteen others, one of which was a murderer, and all the others possible helpers. She couldn't leave, no one could come there, she had no great way to protect herself, and it was freezing out! I turned my attention back to Bones. There was a tear coming down her face. I wanted so badly to comfort her, to take her hand in his and hold her, tell her everything would be fine. But I couldn't, because she was thousands of miles away from me.

_**Three hours earlier: Antarctica**_

"Have you seen Dr. Moore?" I asked for third time. "I need his results." Again the answer was "No." Finally I trudged into his sleeping area, which he shared with three other men. I knocked on the door first, but there was no answer. People didn't like to spent time in there, so it made sense, but maybe he had left his reports in there, so I slowly opened the door. Then I smelt it, the smell that is all too familiar to me, the smell of death. Now, I little more frightened I opened the door. Now I smelt more. Smoke, ash. How something could be burnt anywhere near here I had no idea. Then I saw it. A body was on the bed. I did my evaluations that I do by every time I see human remains, without even meaning to. The person was male. He had been moved, that much was obvious, because there was nothing else burnt in the room, and he was in his late thirties or early forties. They later did a head count. Dr. Moore was the only one missing. It was him. I brought him in the autopsy room. I had told them it was murder, and though the murderer could have easily of been me, I was the only one there who had much experience with murders. After closer examination, I was proved to be right. He had defensive fractures on his hands and arms. His neck was broken, so he had probably been dead before he was burned. There was a killer here, and I had no idea who it was, no way to protect myself, and for all I knew, it could be someone who was sleeping next door to me. Oh, and I was trapped here for the next month. I was freaked out. It reminded me of being buried underground. No way out, not knowing what was going to happen. Limited supplies. At least then I could trust that the person I was trapped with was not going to kill me. I had to talk to Booth. The squints wouldn't be able to help me with this. Booth could. He could help read these people. We could have him interrogate them. Everyone was a suspect, maybe some of them had motive. If any did, Booth could, and would find out.


	2. Polar Bears

I lay on my cot. There was no way I could sleep. One of the three other women in this room could be the killer, or someone in the room next to ours. Someone could even think I was the killer. I couldn't do this anymore. I put another pair of socks on my cold feet and grabbed my laptop. When I reached the dining hall I didn't see anyone else there. I thought tat was strange, because surly no one would be able to sleep knowing that one of the people they have spent the last three weeks with is a killer. But I was alone. I couldn't really think of much to do on the internet. I checked my facebook, something Angela had convinced me in getting. I had a bunch of friend requests because I was famous. I friended them all. It wasn't like I really used this. If anything it was just advertizing. I checked my notifications. There was a bunch of things like Farmville and Yoville. I had no idea what any of it was. I deleted them all. I couldn't think of anything else to do. So I set up video chat and tried contacting Booth. I had no idea what time it was in D.C. Hopefully I wouldn't wake him. A picture appeared on my screen, but Booth wasn't in it. He had forgotten to turn of video chat. I saw his couch. He was sleeping on it, if you could call it sleeping. He was restless. And he kept murmuring something. I didn't hear it. I tried calling for him. Hopefully he didn't have the sound off. If he slept there much longer he would hurt his back.

"Booth!" He fell off the couch. I saw his head pop up, his hand automatically reaching for his gun. He hadn't changed out of his work clothes yet. But then he saw the screen, and relaxed. Before Booth blocked the view of the room I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 2:00 there. AM or PM I didn't know. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine Bones, I'm fine." He said, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up like that."

"I wasn't getting very good sleep anyway, actually, I'm more relaxed awake." I wondered what he was dreaming about. Usually I wouldn't ask questions like these, but I had to know why he was sleeping so badly.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked, regretting my decision almost immediately. But he answered. The fact that he answered without thinking my question strange made me feel better, but I didn't like his answer.

"I- I was worried about you. I don't exactly remember what I was dreaming, just that part." He had seemed to relax a bit.

"What time is it there?" I asked.

"Two in the morning, but I would rather talk to you than sleep." So our feelings on sleep were mutual.

"I couldn't sleep either." I admitted. I saw Booths face change, as if he was remembering something important.

"The squints say they can still help. Hodgins says you could put things under a microscope and put them up on a screen for him to see. They all just want to get you out of there alive. Me and Sweets are going to interview everyone over the net tomorrow if you can get them to do it. And if you can't then they are going to be our prime suspects.

"Sweets and I." I corrected him.

"Sweets and you what?" I could tell by now when he was joking around. He knew I was correcting him.

"You know I'm correcting you." I said.

We talked like this for several hours, always trying to avoid the subject of the killer I was currently living with.

* * *

I told her something bad would happen if she went to live with the polar bears! But all she had to say was that polar bears don't live in Antarctica. I don't blame them! Who would want to? Now my best friend was trapped with a psychopath killer! And there was no Studly to pull her out of the sand, take a bullet for her, let someone "slip" from his hands! She had gotten herself out of all these situations because of Booth! And Booth wasn't there, was he? If she makes it home alive, she is going to have to make some major adjustments.

"Hey Ange, what you painting there?" Hodgins interrupted my train of thought. He was looking at my painting quizzically. I looked at it myself. Oops. I had just ruined my painting while worrying about Brennan.

* * *

"Okay Bones, me and Sweets are ready. Bring in the first suspect." I looked at my list. Dr. Andrew Johnson was the first person's name. There was one eighteenth of a chance he was a killer. Great, at least we had this highly narrowed down, we just needed to figure out who it was before they killed bones. Someone walked into the room. I watched my screen as he sat down in front of the computer. Bones wasn't there. She had said she would rather wait outside the room, knowing plenty of these people could suspect her as the killer. But then again, Booth being her friend, he may not have as much luck. They would get everything out of him though. Those who didn't give anything would be the prime suspects. Those who helped would be able to help themselves not be killed. Because we knew for sure one of these people was the killer, all we needed was me and Sweets to be able to catch the liers.


	3. Those who devote their lives to the dead

Suspects list:

Dr. Andrew Johnson  
Dr. Lee Walker  
Dr. Allen Young  
Dr. Kelly Brooks  
Dr. Ross Wood  
Dr. Perry Jenkins  
Dr. Alexander Griffin  
Dr. Ford Myer  
Dr. Jordan Reynolds  
Dr. Ellis Cruz  
Dr. Hunter Stevens  
Dr. Henry Mason  
Dr. Ramos Burns  
Dr. Gordon Shaw  
Dr. Ray Black  
Dr. Carroll Duncan  
Dr. Lane Bradley  
Dr. Riley Greene

* * *

One of them was a really good lier. Actually, all of them were bad liers too. They were all lying, probably because they realized Bones wasn't on my suspect list. But in their lies we discovered truths. From our interrogations we had concluded that Griffin and Myer were gay, Stevens and Duncan had been sleeping together, even though Stevens was married, every strait man over there wanted to get in Bone's pants, and there were some remarks from the two gay men too, Mason, Burns, and Bradley had tried. Then off back round checks we got even more. Black had been in the loony bin for two years, Greene had gotten four abortions so far, one in high school, one in middle school, and the other two later. Shaw had been kicked out of two colleges before he got his doctor's. Johnson had been charged with rape but came out clean. Walker _had _been raped. The rest there was nothing interesting on them, except of course, our victim. Moore had been a foster child. He had died once, but was revived, he had two kids who he didn't even know about. He had been charged with murderer in the first degree, but not convicted. The murder charged had been placed when they found his second wife, who had recently left him, dead in the back of a truck. The worst part though, was that he was the medical doctor. Not one of the squints. Someone who saves lives of the sick and hurt, not future murder victims. Bones had informed me that she had been looking for the results of a blood test done on some of the frozen dead people. He had been helping with that, but his main purpose was to heal these people who were alive, and devoted their lives to the dead. They had no doctor, which made it worst than this could get. Wait no, Bones was there, with the possibility of being killed by sickness, or killed by a human. Now things couldn't get any worse, but I still had a strange feeling they could.

* * *

I was looking for anything. Someplace where a body could be burned, the murder weapon. I had searched almost the entire grounds. Only storage was left. It was underground, and cold. Not as cold as outside, but cold. I walked down the stairs, wearing four pairs of socks, my snow boots, two pairs of leggings and a pair of sweats, and a long sleeve shirt and my coat. Down here there were blankets, fire wood, space heaters, scientific equipment, cots, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. I was guessing Moore's blood as I shined the ultra violet flashlight at the ground. Next I smelt it. Smoke ash, and burnt body, which was coming quite familiar as I worked with Booth more, the weirdest being the boy burned in the church with real horns and a tail. I came around a corner, and saw where the burning took place. If only the spot was still warm. There was a huge pile of ash, bits of unburned firewood, our only fire wood, and what looked like matches and the remains of blankets. Blankets as kindle I guessed. I looked around for a murder weapon. I really didn't know what to look for though, not yet. It was hard to work on a case where your only help could think you were the murderer, or was the murderer. Booth had tried to assure them it wasn't me. I didn't know Dr. Moore too well, I had no reason to kill him, and because it wasn't on the 'Dr. Brennan rational things to do list' as he had called it. He also told them about the first time I killed someone, because of an evil plan by Epps, when I had been depressed. I hadn't actually told anyone I was, but it was the truth. I remembered how I had told him my water was 'on the rocks.' It made me smile. I missed him so much, though I probably wouldn't admit it, not even to myself, because we were friends and so it is only natural for me to miss him, just like I miss Angela right now and Zack whenever we are talking about pop culture and I have no clue what we are talking about, or how I always missed my mother and my father when I was in foster care, and how I still miss my mother. See, there I go, rationalizing why I miss him so much. He had done so much for me. Took a bullet for me. Brought us a Christmas tree when I was visiting Dad and Russ in jail. Simply brought me Thai food in the middle of the night. He protected me, and I had lost that feeling of protection. Yes, that's a good reason for me to miss him so much. At least in my head. But it was better than nothing, even if I didn't want to tell anyone.

I left the pile of ashes and went up stairs to tell everyone what I had found. I tried to see which one of them didn't seem to shocked, or was faking it, but I couldn't tell. I was never good at reading people, but during this stupid storm that was more of a near death experience than it intended to be, she may have to learn. Hopefully I would have some help from Booth and Sweets and Angela, who were great at it. I would never be able to figure this out without my friends and the fourteen year old. Too bad they couldn't actually be there with me. Too bad Booth couldn't actually be there with me, talking with me, putting his hand on the small of my back like he always did, making me feel less closed in and trapped.


	4. The plan

Suspects list:  
Dr. Lee Walker  
Dr. Allen Young  
Dr. Kelly Brooks  
Dr. Perry Jenkins  
Dr. Alexander Griffin  
Dr. Ford Myer  
Dr. Hunter Stevens  
Dr. Henry Mason  
Dr. Ramos Burns  
Dr. Gordon Shaw  
Dr. Ray Black  
Dr. Carroll Duncan  
Dr. Lane Bradley  
Dr. Riley Greene

That morning another person was found dead. Dr. Ellis Cruz. And even worse, I have a slight fever, and no medical doctor if it actually is something. Two other people got a fever too. Both of them before me. They are much, much worse though. We were able to get a doctor to instruct us on what to do over web cam. The two others are Dr. Jordan Reynolds and Dr. Ross Wood. The murder took place while they could barely stand up, were disoriented, and had absolutely no strength to kill anyone, even if it was sticking a syringe into someone who couldn't move, which was what happened to the two victims, except they could move. So we had three less suspects now, but I was probably going to develop an awful fever in the next twenty four hours, that will last me over a week unless it can't be cured without medication. But on the bright side it narrowed us down to fifteen suspects.

I decided to go on video chat with Booth. He hadn't logged off once sense the first murder. He said I should be able to contact him at anytime, so he got an iPhone. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he still got it. I plan on paying for it if I survive. I sighed in delight as I saw Booth's face appear on my computer screen.

"Hey Bones. Wait. Are you sick?!" he asked. I could tell he was afraid, but I tried to calm his nerves.

"Me and two other people, we'll be fine. It's just a fever."

"Bones, you have no medical doctor. If you get really sick you may not have anyone to treat you."

"I'm fine Booth. We figured out the murder weapon. They were over dosed with a bunch of random pain killers. The kind you inject with a syringe. We still have plenty left though, so we can still use it for medical proposes."

"Or this guy can kill someone else."

"I forgot about that." She sneezed. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Bones, do you have any idea what your fever is?"

"It's just a fever. I'll be fine."

"Thanks for the news update."

"We also eliminated two other suspects, the other two sick people. Dr. Jordan Reynolds and Dr. Ross Wood."

"What, so now suddenly sick people can't kill?" He asked, a skeptical tone to his voice.

"No." She said. She didn't want to tell him the other two's condition because it would cause him to worry. "They're- they're… too week. They can barely stand.

"Bones! This is not just a fever!"

It wasn't just a fever, but she ended up being okay. She had it for eight days while the other two had it for ten. She was strong. The bad news was, someone else had it. Dr. Andrew Johnson. He died too. But Bone's found a small pin prick to show he had been killed too. So he was off the suspect list. This guy wasn't burned though. He had been left in his bed, as if the killer wanted to make it seem like the sickness killed him. Obviously this guy wasn't someone who worked with the FBI. Either that or he didn't care, they know there's a murderer, and they don't have the right equipment to figure out who. Now that Bone's was better, she insisted she should spy on everyone. I didn't want her too. She didn't know how to spy. She would get herself killed. I couldn't let that happen. Not with what I had started to plan. What I was going to do, as long as I didn't chicken out. I didn't want another 'atta girl' incident!

Only fifteen more days. Hopefully. That's when they thought the sky would be clear enough for them to fly everyone out of there and the figure out who the killer is. Hopefully it would be fifteen days only. I had to do this. I felt so week when she was in trouble, and I had no way to help her, or even sit next to her. And I couldn't wait any after she got off that plane. If I did he would just hold off and chicken out again. I had to do this as soon as he saw her, no matter what. As soon as she walked out of the plane I would run up to her and… But what if she rejected it? What if she ran away? What if she doesn't feel the same way? This was just pure torture, and I know what torture is like. This was the worst torture I had ever gone through, being away from her, her being in trouble.


	5. Greedy little me :P

I was in the dark, not sleeping. Just sitting there reading a book. I was tired though, and was slowly drifting of into sleep. I felt a small pin prick in my arm though. My heart started beating faster, and adrenaline pumped through my veins. But I couldn't move. I was asleep. It was like in one of those dreams when you want to say something, but you lose the ability to speak, except now she couldn't move. She willed her brain to start up again, but it needed the key to be able to start up, and she didn't have it. So she started to cut wires and reconnect them to get passed the need for a key. I was not fast enough. A sudden drowsiness washed over me, and the pinprick I had felt was not pain anymore. I tried harder. Finally I started up my body. I saw the syringe, still in me, half empty. Not all of it was in me. I pulled it out and fought to stay awake. I couldn't go to sleep now. The killer had seemed to flee when I started to wake up.

As soon as I was able to think as clearly as a drugged person could be, I went on video chat with Booth. He freaked. I was only here for a weak. One weak. And then I would be home, I told him. Hopefully.

"Bones! Watch out!" he screamed. I turned around and was hit in the head. I did not fain though, which I was guessing was my attacker's motive. It just hurt a lot. But I had an idea. Here was my first acting début. I played Dead. The man, I decided it was a man now, but he had a mask on so I didn't know which man, lifted me up, I drooped. When he was trying to sneak me out the door, I opened my eyes and waved a tiny bit at Booth, who could still see, but the sound on my computer was turned off so no one else would hear him. He seamed a bit relieved, but obviously still worried. I closed my eyes again, and tried my hand at acting.

I had thrown the old syringe in the trash, and he was bringing me to the medical room. He set me on a steel table while he found a syringe in a drawer and stuck it in a bottle. He drew out much more than the preferred dose to inject in me. He came close, about to stick the needle in my arm. But he didn't get the chance, because I kicked him. I found some things to use to tie him up, then ran back to get my computer while he was still knocked out. I turned the sound back on and said "Safe at last!" Booth smiled.

* * *

I weak later we all boarded a plane. They had brought handcuffs on it, and handcuffed Ford Myer to his seat in a special room in the back of the plane. Angela was all for letting him stay in Antarctica until the next flight came so he wouldn't have to be on the same plane as me, but that was not what happened.

The entire plane ride I was excided about getting to see Booth again. It had been so long since I last got to really be with him, not on the video chat, but for real. I missed his funny socks and his people skills and his jokes that I rarely got. I missed him.

* * *

This was it. She was landing in twenty minutes, wait, nineteen. I was freaking out. I didn't know if I should go through with my plan. What if?????????? There were so many. I didn't want her to flee. Not ever. I couldn't let her runaway from me. I couldn't lose her, even if i couldn't have her.

The plane landed early. Ten minutes early. The few people there were began to unload. Bones came last. The very, very last. "Booth!" She said, running over to him to hug him. He let her, once she had Pulled back a bit, she looked at his face, and smiled, but there was a tear coming down her cheek. Wow, Temperance Brennan, crying. "I-" She began to speak, but I cut her off, by putting her lips on mine.

* * *

He kissed me. He. Just. Kissed. Me. It was Better than I remembered. Much better. He held me close to him. Why this was not rational passed into my mind, and for once, I pushed it away. I didn't care. I just ignored it. The kiss was passionate, built up of all the tension from over the years. It made me never want to stop, never move away from him. Defy the laws of physics and become one. I wanted to get closer and closer to him, even if it wasn't even possible.

My phone rang. The special toon that told me it was Angela blasted in my pocket. We both began to laugh. The kiss ended, leaving me wanting more. I was not satisfied. I wanted more. I had a feeling the more we kissed, the more I would want. Greedy little me. **:)**

**The end! :)**


End file.
